Unknown
by NeonMcQueen
Summary: Centurion Artemisia tried to stop the Kree form making it the earth only to placed in Hydra's care. Fallow Centurion Artemisia as she try's to find a place on this world or find a way back to Nova.
1. Chapter 1

Unknown

AN: Hey everyone just to let you know the only people I own are Artemisia and Cavan. In this Story you may find numbers through out at the bottom will be the meanings. Thanks for taking a look everyone let me know what you think R&R.

Centurion Artemisia tried to stop the Kree form making it the earth only to placed in Hydra's care. Fallow Centurion Artemisia as she try's to find a place on this world or find a way back to Nova.

Unknown Space, Quadrant Omega, Year Unknown

Shots were fired as the crew were boarded by a group of men and women of different species – alarms blaring smoke was slowly filing the vassal. The crew knew their mission and would not fail or die trying. The captain of this curved vessel was left with very little choice with one final look at the planet before him he let go; with this new trajectory the ship would crash land on an uncivilized world. He and the invading crew would die.

"Cavan," a female voice called out, "you can't hide out forever. This is going to end one way or the other Cavan. We already have your keys," Moving through the uneasy silence of the ship, "Nova knows what you're people are trying to do Cavan."- Looking over her shoulder as she moved around the cold husk of a ship - "you're the only one left; this is a means to an end." Blasts could be hard over the commas, "Team call in."

"Beta call in." A male voice whispered over commas.

"Delta call in." Whispered a humanoid voice.

"Gamma call." The Alpha female growled over the commas. "Gamma...Shit."

"Centurion Artemisia," a deep velvet voice spoke over the commas, "what a pleasure it will be when I ripe you apart."

"Cavan." Growled the alpha female.

Cavan's laugh echoed around the ship, "You think that Nova can stop the Kree's plan, that this is a means to an end as you say." The lights went out, "This is going to end with the two of us Centurion, I will kill everyone and saver your death."

Artemisia closed her eyes and let out a deep breath and made the call, "Nova fall back."

"Centurion." One of the members of her team tried to speak.

"This is not up for debate, GO!" She barked at her team, she would not let any more of her team to be slaughtered like cattle. They had but minutes till the ship entered the atmosphere, till the ship would either be pulled apart on entry or crash land on this uncivilized blue planet. "Cavan you want to kill me, here's your chance." The commas maintained silence; inching her way to the medical bay.

"You care for your team they are like family to you yes." There was a jolt, felt throughout the ship. "Your serving kind never knows family did they, and you will never see your team again Centurion."

"Centurion, the Kree ship is breaking apart. Centurion we..." static covered the commas.

"Now shall we..." the ship quaked and moaned as it entered the planet's atmosphere. The dark ship was hurdling to the planet's surface.

With not much time Artemisia ran to the medical bay; manoeuvring through the dark she found the MED-bay doors open by a foot. Pushing the door open and finding Cryo tubes, pulling the one closest to the door open before entering it herself. Cooling almost instantly, she never saw the Kree man now as Cavan runs into the room, nor had she felt the crash soon after.

January 1941, Somewhere In the Middle East

Weeks the men were digging, their lives, depending on it – sand sounding the men for miles – the leader of this group could feel it they were getting close. He remembers the story he heard years before in winch he committed to memory. Years ago star fell from the sky, this star was in a crescent shape glowing orange and black. The star fell deep in the Middle East with the ever changing sand dunes. With the help of technology today, he has been able to find pieces of the star which fell so long ago.

"Reinhardt!" a young man running over to him, "Reinhardt we found it sir!"

Moving passed the young man coming to the hole that they've been working on for so long; deep in the hole sat a black ship untouched for all this years. Pride filled him, he knew this day would come with just a raise of his hand shots were fired around him; no use for the worker any longer.

He turned to his men with a smile on his face, "This is a momentous day for Hydra."

"Hail Hydra." The men called out over and over, filling the air.

His smile winded, "Today we will see what has been gifted to us." He mooched to three men having them venture down into the hole and soon into the ship.

The men moved through the ship trying to map their way back working as a group. Sparks still flying out some downed cords – avoiding them the best they could with their bulky black suites – they saw it a severed leg just in front of them. Guns at the ready they turned a corner there not twenty feet from them was the owner of the leg in his blue glory, half way through a doorway. The men divided out of his way out to report their findings to the man known as Whitehall. One of the Hydra men looked at the blue blood trail from the leg to the body that lay there – moving into the room the blue man was trying to enter. There was a long line of clear tubes, one stood with its frosted glass – the black dressed man tried to see what was inside – pressing a button on the tube opening the door showing a brown haired woman dressed in a purple uniform.

It happened so fast the man never saw it coming; eyes snapped open and hands wrapped around his head breaking it a small 'crack' was heard. Running on the balls of her feet coming up be hide the other men as he rose to his feet; with her right her nails clawed their way through the black suit, finding their way to their goal severing the man's spine - letting him fall to her fight. The women moved, pushing forward, giving it all she had – hearing her way out so dove out of the hole; light blinded her.

1"Nicht schiessen!" a strong, demanding voice called out, 2"Kein Bewegung Damen!" The woman's eyes adjusted to the light looking around seeing sand, looking up she sees the mouth of the hole has men about a dozen or two. Her chest moving reapply as a man moved forward speaking in a language she could barely understand; unmoving she glared at him. "What is your name girl? What were you doing on this ship? Answer me girl!"

The women - was in a dark blue and yellow like military outfit with three glowing circles on her chest - would not move Reinhardt back handed her wiping her face; spitting out blood from her mouth turning her face back to him, "I am no girl." She growled at the man, hair standing up on the back of her neck; in one swift move a knife landed in the man's neck looking back at the man before her a gun was aimed at her head.

"Now that is quite enough girl." A menacing smile covering his face – looking into her eyes, he saw her eyes change something that happened in most felines – he knew she was no normal girl. "We will have much fun together girl. Hail Hydra." Gas curled its way around her and with that darkness took over the women, 3"The things we can do together my katze." Was the last thing she hard.

't Shoot!

't Move Women!


	2. Chapter 2

Unknown

Unknown Location

Dripping water; falling over and over landing on the ground at a rapid rate. Moving my head try to shake myself awake from my groggy state; my mouth was dry but not from the gas. Moving my hands was futile – seeing as they were bond – trying to moving them to have some give. Opening my eyes, feeling the lights over me were dim and dull; I could see the room perfectly despite the haze of my eyesight, not that there was much to see. I was still in my blue and yellow Nova uniform, much to my relief. I could hear voices traveling down the hall; it sounded like they were arguing; footsteps began to grow closer with every step - then soon the steel door opened.

The first man that passed through the door was short and thin, wearing a white coat, the second was tall, dressed in black much like the men that I first encountered. My eyes narrowed with hate and a growl escaped my throat - the man in the white coat stepped back, I could hear his heart rate rise – then the man with the hat came into the room. This man smelled of death, anger, and deceit; his eyes looked at me with such wonder and curiosity, that's something I did not like one bit. With that the door was closed.

1"Katze," he strolled over to my right side, "how are you feeling today? Hmmm better than the last?" His hand moved to my check; I lunged as far as the chair would let me with my teeth bared – his hand shot back to his side. "I see you are feeling better." The smile on his face soon reached his eyes, "I was beginning to worry for your heath my dear. The good doctor here needed to sedate you, took most of our supple." The man in white, this so call doctor moved over to a table, "Now my girl, tell me about where you come from? About the blue man on the ship? Why did you come here?" My back was flush with the chair once more, eyes facing the wall in front of me. "You see, my dear, there are ways of making you talk."

The doctor moved to my left side coming close to my left hand; pain flooded my body taking my breath away. I never moved as I tried to breath with the pain of my nail being torn out blood dripping; looking at the doctor as he moved the pillars to the knuckle of my index finger soon that to be broken. I took a deep breath as the pain came. One by one my nails was ripped out and my knuckles broken my left hand was crippled, fingers going in every which way. Looking back at the man with the hat as he spoke, "Now my dear, I can make it stop. All you have to do is tell me."

Looking back to the doctor, 2"When I get out of these restraints I will rip your throat out with my teeth." The doctors' heart rate picked up; his scent filled with fear, "I've got your scent doctor I'll find you." Leaning closer to him, "You'll never hide," he dropped the pillars – my eyes shifted – as he took a step back, "I will always find you doctor." The man dressed in head to toe in black hit me the head, thrusting my head.

"My, my how we have forgotten our manners I see. You my dear may call me Reinhardt." The man to the left of my body told me. "Now what is your name?"

Laughter took over my body, "Tell me Reinhardt, what do you hope to gain from all this." Moving my hands the best I could gesture to me and my situation, "That maybe you and Hydra will move on the unknown. Hmm, let me be the first to tell you that all of that will be for nothing." I snapped my fingers back in place, finally feeling the drugs wore off, "Some races would eat you up, spit you out and feed you to their young. Others would seek to rule you and have you underfoot." The soldier in black come at me; splitting the leg restraints forcing the soldier into the wall. A crackle sounded through the room.

It felt like a sting - like a bite - on my neck; the doctor shakily held a syringe in his hand. "What am I going to do with you my grimalkin?" The room started to blend together; I tried pulling the half torn restraints off my hands my strength seemed to leave me. "Go to sleep, we will see another soon." Darkness was not my friend as it has been other times, soon that's all I saw.

Grogginess and disoriented, were the only things that I could feel as I came to. Trying to move my arms, again, they were bound this time it was around me – they put me in a strait jacket – pulling myself an upright position. The first thing I see is that I have been moved into a cage that was in what looked like a lab. In the lap was what looked like a chair or some sort of table, beyond that was five nocks that were carved out of the wall. In each nock there was a shelf filled whit different beakers, tubes all filled with different colors. Above the table was a round light fixture with seven round lights in it. The walls were blue tails from the floor the sealing. The sealing was white as was the floor, though the floor had a line of red tail along with old dried up blood.

The thick metal door opened with a groan showing the doctor – scientist – he didn't see me at first, like most prey he sensed the predator following his every move. His gaze shot over to me, whit a gallop he spoke. "You are a very extraordinary creature, Jane." What was a Jane, "I took the liberty to name you, seeing as you did not give much up my dear." This man thinks that just because I am in here that he will be all right – we will see – he moved ever so close to me, 3"You are a medical marvel Jane. You're chromosomes... I have never seen anything like it. Humans only have 23 pairs, a total of 46 chromosomes." I stood up and pushed myself up against the wall, "You have 20 pairs for a total of 40 chromosomes. What I can't understand is the need for eight times more rod cells." He commented as he was reading over the papers in hand.

I giggled causing him to look up, "Don't you see doc." Moving to the cages bars, "It's to help me hunt my pray at night." Shyly looking up at him through my eyelashes, "Like you." Showing him my canines.

"I see you are making friends, my pet." It's the man with the hat Reinhardt. He walked into the room with purpose.

"I am neither yours nor a pet." I snarled at the man.

"You see, this is when you are wrong, my pet." He told me with a dark voice, "I will be the one to feed you, I will to the one to let you bathe and I will be the one to tell them to stop." Before I had time to ask anything two Hydra soldiers entered the lab and with a ton of key they were on me. I was able to kick one in their breeding parts – causing his knees to bulk ever so slightly – soon they dragged to the table and were strapping me down. With the help of the doctor they strapped me down from my head down to my feet. "Now shall we begin doctor."

4"Ja." And with that they cut through my pant leg and began. Pain shot through me once more; I could feel my blood running down my leg and away from my body. I could feel him pulling the skin back looking for something, anything a thundered roar; I welcomed the pain hoping for darkness to save me. Death would be a welcomed repave – my people don't die easy just bloody.

Cat

This line was used in teen wolf

This is true humans do have 23 pairs for a total of 46 chromosomes.

Yes


	3. Chapter 3

Unknown

I don't remember much as I was going in and out of my operations, not that I'm sure they will ever stop. There was no concept; light around that never turns off. Something's wrong, I could feel someone pushing on my chest not that's good for me or them. I'm mad, no, not mad unbalanced right now; I don't like cages – never been one to stay in one place long, not really true, there was Nova but I traveled – this is all new to me. I could feel it the need to hunt to kill and then there was life.

With my eyes now open I see the doctor pushing on my chest I was untied; grabbing his wrists and bringing my foot to his chest I flipped him and me over the bed. I heard the air leave his lungs; my hips locked him to the floor letter go of his wrists bringing my hands to the doctor's throat using my fingertips - pushing in, simultaneously push down. My nails once again long, piercing his skin, causing him to gag as he choked on his own blood.

This was not who I was, who I am. This place is making me more animal the anything, is this what Reinhardt wants' for me to become an animal. No, I won't do this I will never kill for sport. Never. Looking down at my hands, staring at the red blood covering them, I was brought back to my cage. I never looked up as the bastard came into the lab.

His black boots stopped at my cage, "Pet you should not have done that, my dear." He crouched down trying to make eye contact, "I hold the power here..."

I turned, "You can try and break me, I will never let that happen, I give you my word." Locking my eyes with his, "There will be a time when you will not see coming, but justice will be severed of what you have done to me and others." Standing moving my way to the door of the cage, "I will never be your pet or any ones."

He too had stood, "I hoped you would say that."

With that I had signed my life away; they would take time cutting into me just to see me heal later. Breaking my body, but I would not let them break my mind. I closed myself off trying never to remember, but the dreams – the nightmares – they haunted me. The worse would be when it would be quite causing my mind to wonder about the things they could do to me. Day by day, week by week, this would go on day and night, they would blur together as one.

I gave up hope that anyone would find me then she walked into the lab. A gun in front of her - red lips, brown hair I would never forget her – she didn't see me at first. When she did her brown eyes were as big as saucers, 1"Bitte, behilflich sein." A tall, muscular man with a hat came up be hide her I pleaded with them, "Please."

"Shit." Whispered the muscular man into the room.

The brown haired women walked closer to the cage, "Get back." I did as she said and with that the lock was shot open; she came into my so called room, "What's your name dear?" she softly asked me.

"Jane," giving her the name they gave me, "Jane Smith ma'am." The voice that spoke didn't sound like me it sounded small and fickle.

Giving me a beautiful smile, "Hello Jane I'm Peggy." I can't help but smile back, "I think it's high time we leave, don't you."

"Ja... yes." helping me stand on my wobbly legs. The house of a man was back with a blanket.

"Thank you Dugan." Wrapping me in the blanket, "Dugan this is Jane, Jane this is Dugan."

"Ma'am." He tried to smile you could tell, but it never reached his blue eyes.

I gave him a small smile in return, with that we made our way up the stairs to the outside world. It was cool; the sun was shining overhead. This is the first time I've been outside in a very long time. I was free no more experiments, no tests; my face became wet as tears rushed down as the flood gates opened. I almost fell to my knees with happiness, but strong arms caught me from falling. Dugan picked me up with ease, carrying me like a newborn to the whistling truck. I fell off to sleep for the first time I had no dreams no nightmares, just the darkness that had become my friend.

Birds chirping was what woke me up; I was in a clean white bed. It was so quiet; a tent was around me, moving to look outside I saw the sun rising over the trees – the light seemed to try and hide slowly coming over the top of the trees – it was breathtaking. I stood there for some time; I felt the hair on the back of my neck, turning I saw Peggy watching me. Closing the tent flap, "Morning Peggy." With a smile for the first time in what felt like a life time, "It's beautiful, the sunrise. It's been so long seen I last saw one."

"Yes, it is, isn't it." She moved to my side pushing the flap, looking out to the trees. She paused before continuing, "I know that this may be too soon but, I need to know what happened down there Jane."

I moved away from her, "No you don't Peggy, you really don't."

"Jane, please my superiors need to know what Hydra did to you." Peggy just pushed too far.

Not turning to her I told her, "Hydra, cut me open just to put me back together. They did experiments on me day in day out." She was next to me once again, "Do you see these," showing her my arms, "this is them cutting me pulling my skin back just to put me back together. Just to do it all over again." Looking, in her eyes, "That's what they did to me and you can quote me on it."

SSR BASE – "THE RAT' -1945

Waiting for someone from the SSR to come to him seemed to take forever, not that Whitehall didn't have the time. He sat in a dark room with but one light shining on him and the table. On the table sat a pen – oh what things he could do with this pen – and a file he dared not touch ether. The door opened showing the Agent that found him and Hydras last reaming base. Agent Peggy Carter.

"Vernon Reinhardt." Agent Carter spoke his name.

Reinhardt looked down at the pen and back up to the Agent, "That was a neat trick."

"I'm sorry, Doctor," moving to the table, "I don't quite follow."

"The pen. You wanted to see what I would do with it, after all there are so many uses no – escape, confession, homicide, suicide." He finished off the list.

"It's true," Peggy confessed, "I wanted to find out what kind of man you are." She took a seat in the chair, "You didn't use the pen, so now I know."

"Pens are also used for signatures." Reinhardt pointed out.

"You want a deal," Peggy was not the least bit surprised, "how terribly shocking."

"The US government has recruited many German scientists." He told her.

"They'll send rocks into space." Neither one looked away, "Maybe they'll strap you to one of them."

"They'll show you parole tricks. Giving me a second chance could save humanity." He said smugly.

"I've seen all of your home movies; the bodies left in your wake, the girls you caged up. They'll be no second changes for you." The Agents face never once breaking.

The Doctors face broke into a wide smile, "You must be dying to understand all the items you recovered. They're fascinating no." He paused, "Much like Jane."

"I don't suppose you'll tell me where they came from." She was trying not to bring Jane into this right now.

Moving his head to the side, "There's a story, a myth from the east; of a star that fell from the heavens, of blue angels baring gifts for all mankind; meant to save the world."

"You don't strike me as a believer." She countered.

"Oh, I've based my whole life on it. History just has the details wrong." He assured the Agent of this.

"Then set History straight." Peggy told the Doctor.

"This visitors," he smiled like the cat that got the canary, "they didn't come to save the world. They came to conquer it." He paused, "But Jane, she would not have it."

"Jane?" the Agent raised an eyebrow at the doctor, "Jane's a visitor?" she could not believe what she was hearing.

"Yes, she saved us. Don't you see she is a gift, she could help us."

"I've heard enough. Thank You for your time Doctor." With that she was out the door, moving to the next room. She opened the door showing Jane, watching the Doctor.

"Two and a half years, that's all I ever heard." The other brown haired women looked at Peggy, "The US isn't going to experiment on me too, are they?" Looking at Peggy with big green hopeful eyes.

"No." Peggy meant it, "No one will ever do that to you again. I promise." Moving to the side, "Come on the SSR has something set up for you." And with the Jane walked out, hoping that one day the man would get what's coming to him, if not she would be there to help it along.

Please, help me.


	4. Chapter 4

Unknown

AN: Hey everyone just to let you know the only people I own are Artemisia and Cavan. In this Story you may find numbers through out at the bottom will be the meanings. Thanks for taking a look everyone let me know what you think R&R.

Centurion Artemisia tried to stop the Kree form making it the earth only to placed in Hydra's care. Fallow Centurion Artemisia as she try's to find a place on this world or find a way back to Nova.

Agent Peggy Carter – Peggy as she has asked me to call her – would have never believed me if I told her the full story and not just the cliff notes. I really don't think she would believe it in the first place; didn't think many people would really. Seeing this world earth – a planet known by many names being free and thriving - living on it made me happy. Even if they never know what happened. My team and I helped by taking down Cavan and his Kree ship; the few for the many. They – the humans – could never know, they're not ready, but maybe one day they will be.

Peggy and the S.S.R helped me get on my feet – filling me in on everything that I missed when I was with the 'doctor' – setting me up with a job, a place to call home, even a little money to start with. At that time I read every book, newspaper anything I could get my hands on – new, old, and ancient – this world truly was a wonder. All the languages' and all the different cultures, there was so much to learn and I had time to pass. I never like not knowing what was going on – thanks to the 'doctor'.

After five years passed, I moved away from New York with the promise from Peggy that the 'doctor' would never see the light of day. Every five years or so I moved; twenty years passed and it was time to put Jane Smith down – die, disappear – however you want to put it. I need to push past what happened to me and move on so I can be myself again. I would remember what the doctor did, not just to me, but everyone he touched. It was time to start the healing process; there were only two ways to do that. One was to break every bone in my body bit-by-bit; the other was to break every bone at the same time.

So why does this bring me to the top of a building? I'm going to kill two birds with one stone; working my way to the ledge as the wind brushed my hair back. Looking down seeing everyone going about their day happy unknowing what's really going on around them. With that I took flight, knowing that all my bones would shatter or break; blackness consumed my vision.

"THE RAT' -1989

"Vernon Reinhardt. Your lucky day." The elderly man in the cell turned at the sound of his name. Two men were coming to this cell, "Who is this guy again?" asked the guard

"Some German researcher." Replied the man with the wheelchair, "Undersecretary Pierce took pity on him; budget cuts." Pushing the chair to the cell door. "Said it wasn't his choice what side of the war he was on."

"Pierce is just trying to make himself look good." Said the guard as he opened the cell door. With they both entered the cell, "It's budgets cuts my man. I'll pull the truck around." And with that the guard left the room.

With the chair next to him the soon to be ex-inmate sat down. "Hail Hydra." Was whispered into his ear.

"Hail Hydra." The weathered man replied, "After all these years, why now?"

"The woman we found her." Reinhardt's eyes went wide.

"She's still alive." He breathed, "And Jane where is she?"

The Hydra spy looked down, "She died, sir, suicide."

"We shall see; is it truly her?" the doctor questioned.

"Sir, you'll have to see for yourself." Soon they were out of the prison and off to help the doctor continue where he left off.

London, England, April 7, 2014

The pub was buzzing with noise, more so than normal. The tables were packed that afternoon; more than usual for a Monday; something big must have gone down. The bartender was chatting with a guest when he saw his best customer stroll through the door. She was about five feet five inches tall, with an hour glass shape. Her hair was shaved on the right side of her head, long brown bags covering the left side of her face; her eyes is what set her apart, they were a very light green the colour of jade. She moved artfully around the tables coming to the bar.

"Afternoon, Scott." Her raspy voice called to him, "You're a little busy for a Monday."

Scott poured her a shot of whiskey, "Yeah, it's all they can talk about." She raised an eyebrow at the bartender as she took the small glass cup. "You don't know it's all over the news." He pointed to the TV be hide her.

There on the TV showed a muted anchor man and women but that not what count her attention it was the headline 'WHAT IS HYDRA?' as it rolled across the screen.

"Hey Scott do me a favor and leave the bottle." Her body unmoving as if someone just took her spine and put in an iron rod.

"Yeah," he placed the bottle back on the bar, "you ok Art, cause you look like you saw a ghost."

Turning back to the man, "You have no idea." As she took a hit from the bottle, "You really don't." The happy smile on her face was gone and instead was a look of death; she just wanted to be left alone. As he turned he heard a soft, "You have got to be fucking me."

1'The essence of Government is power; and power, lodged as it must be in human hands, will ever be liable to abuse.' Was the only thing running in her head as she pulled out her phone, seeing what was leaked.

James Madison (1751 - 1836), Speech in the Virginia constitutional convention, Richmond, Virginia, December 2, 1829


	5. Chapter 5

Unknown

AN: Hey everyone just to let you know the only people I own are Artemisia and Cavan. In this Story you may find numbers through out at the bottom will be the meanings. Thanks for taking a look everyone let me know what you think R&R.

Centurion Artemisia tried to stop the Kree form making it the earth only to placed in Hydra's care. Fallow Centurion Artemisia as she try's to find a place on this world or find a way back to Nova.

/

San Juan, Puerto Rico they place where it all began. It took me forty five years to find the Kree city with what little I had to go on. El Morro was sitting just over the top of it; it's not easy to get into either, it's closed off to the public, at least the haunted part is. After Hydra came out into the open I knew I needed to be here, if there was anything I could do, it's to keep the planet and its people safe. And I will even if it's the last thing I do. But today may be the end of that; a man and a woman are sniffing around it. Asking about going down to the point. From my spot looking at the beautiful crystal blue ocean I could hear every word.

"Diego WE need this." The tall blonde woman spoke.

"No, I will not do this I will not go down there and I beg you not to go down there." And with that Diego all but ran off.

The women threw her arms, "Are you serious." She was frustrated, good.

The man was just getting off his cell phone; the voice on the other end mentioned the Obelisk. Just what I need; could this day get any worse. "Where did your friend Diego go?"

"He won't go down to the garrison." She closed the gap between them, "Turns out he's afraid of the legend."

"What legend?" the short haired man questioned.

They both began to leave as she told him what she knew about the legend. They always come back and in bigger numbers. And they did, just not as much as I was thinking; other than the two from before there were two more men and one more woman. The three new additions went down and out of my view, but the first man and woman did not follow. They looked around making sure that they had not been seen, twenty minutes later then went down as well.

By the time I got to the mouth of the entrance I could hear them talking about lowering one of them down a hole.

"Three pulls on the cable means help got it." The voice was the short haired man from before.

"Yes, sir." This voice was deeper, of course the body it came from was also built like a freaking house. "Let me down easy turbo."

"Please be careful." The last man spoke.

I could hear an engine turn on telling me the man was on his way down the hole. There was silence, time slowed for but a moment.

"Hey, I hit bottom." His strong voice echoed out from the hole.

"Ok." Was the only reply he got from the short haired man; the boss man.

And then the screaming started; he turned something on down there. They yelled over one another, yelling to make it bring him up faster.

"Hey talk to me Mack." The woman from outside called to him, trying to get him to tell her what's wrong with him.

"I don't see signs of any wounds." The last woman told them with a British accent.

"Mack." The boss man tried again. "What did you see? I can't hear you."

"Run." Was all that was said.

Someone was thrown into a wall, "Coulson." The light haired women cried. "Snap out of it Mack." What sounded like a broken record, "I don't to hurt you." There was sounds of punch's being thrown at the other; it was unknown who was winning.

"Fitz icier." The boss man called; shots were fired, choking was heard.

"He's not going down. Why isn't he not going down?" the British women questioned.

"Mack." The light haired women tried again. "It's me."

I flew down the stairs just to see the smaller woman hit - who I would think is Mack – with a case. "Hey." They all turned to look at me, "You're not supposed to hit a lady." He came at me with all his power; his right hand coming to my face I ducked bringing my leg pushing with all my power into his stomach sending him hurling into the wall taking the breath out of him. He pushed himself up and charged at me; thrusting my body up I swung my leg out and hit him in the chest causing him to fall down the shaft.

"NO Mack." Shouted the light haired women to the side of me.

Looking over my shoulder I saw a young man holding a gun at me. "Please don't... either of you." Looking back at the light haired women. "You need to leave, before that happens to you." Looking over at the shaft. The boss man was bringing up the hanging woman.

"She's right," the boss man said once the young women was back upright, "we bury it."

"What about Mack?" the light haired women asked with batons in her hands.

"Bury it." Her eyes were rimed with tears; she looked like she wanted to kill me "I'll stay with him; won't kill him either. Hydra can't get in here not with the Obelisk." Moving over to the hole looking down.

"She's right." The boss man made the right call, "We can't bring him back like this."

Twisting my body around to them; gun still on me, "Great cause this is the only fun part." Taking a step back down the rabbit hole – landing next to the body known as Mack – cats always land on their feet.

Looking around the sandy room, just like I remember from when I was a little girl. I wonder if it's the exact same. Walking forward I could hear him getting up; looking back at him, he was standing tall all six feet of him. He never made a move at me just stood there unmoving. A sound deep in the tunnels almost like drilling. That's when he moved walking over to me, and then passed and I followed him down the sandy tunnels.

Twists and turns; I could have closed my feline eyes and walked it myself. Mack stopped and turned all of a sudden; footsteps – soft female – walking around down here, but not the way we came, they were deeper into the city. I hung back, giving him the lead, can't have them seeing me now can I. Mack full on stopped, the light steps getting closer.

A woman with short curly hair gasped when she turned the corner and saw him; inching closer. "Take me there." He turned and started moving back to me, with the woman in tow. Keeping in front of them not seen or heard. We were almost there, I turned down a different hall as they walked passed. The walking stopped, "End of the line." Great, now to get the Obelisk.

Walking on the balls of my feet passed Mack and after the girl. I saw her turn to see the center pillar. "You don't want to do that doll." She whipped around but could not see me.

"Yes, I do." She spoke out. "Where are you? Come out!"

I walked out of the shadows showing myself, "Do you even know what you're doing? What will happen?" Moving closer to her, "Give it to me. You don't want this."

"Oh, but I do." She moved closer to the pillar. "This will change me; to make me into what I'm supposed to be."

"They all say that till after everything is taken." I spoke to her as she walked around the pillar.

"Drop it." I growled, showing my teeth, "This is not a life I would choose. Not for anyone." My nails, sharp, ready for anything.

This day just got worse. I could smell her before I saw her, "I know you'd come." I growled again low; this is just fucking fantastic.

The young women – from what I could see out of the corner of my eye had long brown hair – was pointing her gun at the women across from me and myself.

"Somebody," she walked closer to use, "has to stop you."

"Your whole life; our whole life's have been leading up to this moment." She moved around.

"Sorry, I don't buy into this destiny thing." Smart girl, "We're taking the Obelisk and we're leaving. There are too many lives at stake."

"You got it all wrong, this doesn't take life, it gives it." She had a wide smile on her face, "We finally get a new life."

"Sorry to break this to you, but that's just the cliff notes." We stopped moving around the pillar, "See the Kree have done this before on other worlds, it never works out."

It started to glow orange in her hand, "Make it stop."

"She can't." It floated in the air to the pillar, "Shit." I moved out as fast as I could, "You'd want to leave." I told them.

"Now's your chance Sky." She moved but wasn't fast enough, they were both locked inside.

"Sky!" There's the boss man. "Sky!" he tried to push the stone.

"We wait." His gun now aimed at me, "Once the doors are closed, we have to wait till it's over. Then and only then, will they open."

"Who are you?" He questioned.

I looked passed him, "Mack."

Turning to look behind him was he the man himself, "Mack." Before either of us could move he fell to his knees.

The earth moved around us, bits of sand and rock falling all around us then as soon as it started it stopped. The doors opened showing Sky – she lived – but next to her was ash, a purple shirt, and pants. I should have heard the person enter I could have saved them; a strong hand wrapped around me, pulling me and with that both my hands were zipped tied. Off to S.H.I.E.L.D. we go.


End file.
